poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Explanation/Discovering the Parasail
Here's how the explanation and discovering the parasail goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. there was a fist punch sound as Paul walks backward to a tree and falls to the ground. But Amanda cuts in front Amanda Kirby: No, no, no. Please don't. Stop. Please. Alan Grant: It's time you did some explaining Mr. Kirby. Sharky: And you can start by explaining why you wanted to come to this death trap in the first place! team and Alan are shown a picture of Eric Paul Kirby: We called everyone, we did everything we could. No one would help us. The Coastal Rico Government said this was a "no-fly zone." The US Embessey, that's our US Emassey; told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?! Shining Armor: You let a 12-year-old boy go parasailing on his own? Paul Kirby: No! Amanda Kirby: He wasn't alone, he was with a friend. Paul Kirby: Ben Hiledbrand. Amanda Kirby: Paul and I divorced over a year ago. Pinkie: So why us? Paul Kirby: He said we needed someone who've been on the island before. Udesky: Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody! Alan Grant: I have never been on this island. Paul Kirby: Sure you have, you wrote that book. Dash: No, that was Isla Nublar, the original.... Bash: Jurassic Park! Dash: This is Isla Sorna, Site... Bash: B! Ferdinand: That's right. Charlie: And we were on this island before, to document the animals. Until later it had to become a fight for survival. J.J.: Not to mention when we were here before, we were on the other side of the island. Not this side. Udesky: You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs? Paul: Alright! Amanda: Please! Paul: You stay out of this! Alan: Alright, so how long have they been missing? Paul: Eight weeks. Amanda: Almost eight weeks now. Alan: Guys. We'll go back to the plane, salvage what we can. Then we make for the coast. Mucker: Sounds like a plan. Paul: Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son. Alan: Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us, as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, you portably won't get off this island alive. Henry: Yeah, since we've almost gotten eaten by a giant spiny monster! walk off Paul: Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son. Alan: Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us, as long as you don't hold us up. Either way, you portably won't get off this island alive. walk off as the Kirbys walk to Udesky Paul: So, what do we do? Udesky: Search for your son. to Alan, Billy, and our heroes In the direction where they're going. Paul: Excellent, excellent. go to follow behind Alan and the group. And soon back at the wreck plane sight, Udesky salvages what was left of Nash's body, while he picks up his rifle only to discard it, finding it's bent up. As Billy recovers his camera, as Paul goes to the wrecked fuselage to change but he finds Amanda there without a shirt on Paul: Oh! Sorry, sorry. Amanda: around It's nothing you haven't seen before Paul. How much weight did you say you lost? Paul: About 25 pounds. I've been swimming. Amanda: Swimming? You hate to swim. You don't even know how to swim. Paul: I know, I learned. Amanda: You look good. Paul: So do you. it cuts to the footprint of the Spinosaurus as Billy takes a picture of it Alan: How would you classify it, Billy? Billy: Well... it's a super-predator. A Suchomimus. That snout. Alan: No, think bigger. Billy: Baryonyx? Alan: Not with that sail. shows him a tooth Spinosaurus aegypticus. Billy: the tooth I don't remember that on InGen's list. hands it back to Alan Alan: Because it wasn't on their list. And it makes you wonder what else they were up to. T.C.: Funny, I always thought the Spinosaurus wasn't strong enough to take on a T-Rex. Steam Mech: Well considering how InGen messed with the Dino DNA when they brought them back to life, I bet they over exaggerated on the Spinosaurus' actual strength. Twilight: Well, whatever the case is, that Spino is still a threat to us all! Mucker: (while he inspects his shotgun) And I don't think our firearms will be able to shake it off. And I haven't got any fusion shells on me. Mako: Well surely Skarleoy's rifle can, right? Skarloey: It could, if the Spinosaurus would allow me to. I would need one clear shot. Shining Armor: Hmm, I wonder. then goes to join Alan and Billy as they see Paul trying to put on his backpack and Alan and Billy stand up and walk up to him as Paul steps on his backpack Billy: So, Mr. Kirby, tell me when you climbed K2 did you base camp at 25,000 or 30,000 feet? Paul: 30,000. We.... we're pretty close to the top. Billy: You were about 1,000 feet above it, actually. Paul: No, that's a common mistake. Shining Armor: Wait a minute. There's no such thing as: "Kirby Enterprises", is there? Paul: It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. The "Plus" stands for bathroom fixtures. Rainbow: Wait, you mean you're a hardware storeman?! Paul: Uhm, we're in the Westgate Shopping Centre, Enid, Oklahoma... Billy: So I don't suppose that check you wrote to us is any good. Paul: Alright, now, now, listen to me, I will pay you the money I owe you. Alan: This is good. Here we are in the worst place in the world, we're not even being paid! Applejack: We had ta' git' hired by a hardware storemen of all thangs'! Paul: Alright now wait, fellas. Hold on! I'll make this up to you. If you ever do a bathroom or a kitchen.... cuts to them walking through the jungle as Mr. Kirby walks up to Udesky Billy: You're not really a mercenary, are you? Udesky: I never said I was. Paul: That's true. What are you? Udesky: Well, I'm like a booking agent. One of the guys got sick and couldn't come. Excuse me. Here. (helps Paul tighten the straps on his backpack) So you run a hardware store? Paul: Paint and tile, yeah. Udesky: Hm. You never can tell about people, can you? Paul: Ain't that the truth? Amanda: Eric! Alan: Quiet. Paul: Would you stop that? Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory. Amanda: Look, maybe we should split up or something. You know, we could cover twice as much. Paul: Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea. Amanda: Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant says this... Paul: Why hire an expert if we're not gonna use his advice? Amanda: Yeah, except Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric, he's looking for the coast. Paul: Okay, fine, go ahead and scream. And then when that "Tricycloplots" attacks you, don't come crying to me. Amanda: I'm not worried about that. Paul: What? Amanda: Nothing. Paul: What did you say? Amanda: Never mind. Paul: What did you say? Amanda: God Paul, just drop it! Udesky: If we split up, I'm going with you guys. Willy: That's fine with me. I would prefer you over the bickering couple any day. Cadance: Hey! Shiny and I bicker too, you know! Willy: Yeah, but you guys aren't divorced! That's a terrible comparison! Shining Armor: Well, he's not wrong. shows the parasail from the beginning of the film as Paul and Amanda run up to it Rheneas: This must be the parasail Eric and Ben were flying on. Amanda: Eric! Paul: Eric! Alan: Mr., Mrs. Kirby... Amanda: ERIC!!! Duncan: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Do you want that Spino monster to find us?! Alan: Mrs. Kirby, the chances are remote they're still in the vicinity. Hugs: Besides, we don't even know if they managed to get off this thing. Paul finds a life-jacket in the vegetation as Amanda runs over to see it Paul: Young adult. Amanda hugs the life-jacket, Udensky finds something Udesky: Hey, guys? Kirby's run up to him as he shows a video camera. Pinkie: Yes! A Video camera! That's our clue to finding if they survived! Amanda: That's my camera. Hey. (grabs it and tries to turn it on) Steam Driller: I wouldn't even bother, it's probably dead by now. Amanda: Yeah, you're right. The battery's dead. Udesky: out a flashlight I've got an idea. gets it open by serving it open Let me have the camera. hands over the camera to him and he turns it on and Alan and Billy walk over and see a video of Eric on the beach throwing a Frisbee Eric: (on camera) Come on, Mum! (throws the Frisbee to Amanda but she can't catch it due to holding the camera) Amanda: (on camera) Eric! Eric: (on camera) Mum, you're supposed to catch it! Ben: (on camera) Sky high! Amanda: I shot this the morning they disappeared. the video we see Ben and Eric walking towards the dock where the parasail tow boat is Ben: (on camera) No, no, no. I want that. Let me take that. Let me take that. Come on, give me that. video cuts to the island from the opening Eric: (on camera) See anything? Ben: (on camera) No, not yet. then looks at Grant as they continue watching the clip, which is now where Ben and Eric felt the jolt on the cable Eric: (on camera) What was that? the camera we see the crewless boat Sir Handel: So that's how they got stuck on the island. Peter Sam: Their boat was attacked. Ben: (on camera) Unclip us. There's a big clip! Eric: (on camera) I can't see. I can't do it! video then cuts to the parasail gliding down into the forest Ben: (on camera) I'm gonna unhook, alright? 1, 2, 3! is unhooked from the parasail and lands on the ground Ben: (on camera) You okay, buddy? Okay, I'm gonna drop down now. Eric (on camera as he unties his life-vest) The camera's still on. video then goes static Scootaloo: Hey! What happened? Rusty: I think that's all that's on the camera. Paul: He's alive. I know he's alive. We're gonna find him. Spike: Well, we now know that Eric got off the parasail. But that doesn't explain what happened to Mr. Hildebrand. Luke: Maybe he was eaten by the Spinosaurus? Apple Bloom: No, Ah' think it was that T-Rex. Evan: We ain't got time fer' this! We need to find a way ta' git' off the island! and Billy turn to the sail Alan: Can you fly one of those? Billy: Maybe. As long as the sail's not torn. Alan: Well, let's take it. Steam Claw D.: Yeah, good idea. If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention. Billy: Pull it this way. and Billy then start to pull down the parasail when there's a loud crack. As Amanda turns, Ben's remains then come falling down and right into Amanda! Rarity: (shrieks) DEAD CORPSE!! Amanda: (Screams as she struggles to get the corpse off herself.) Paul: I got it, hold on! Okay. Okay. Amanda: My God! Udensky: Okay, you're free. Amanda: (screams as she rubs herself down and then takes off running) Alan: Get her back, Mr. Kirby! Paul: Amanda! (chases after her) Wait! and Billy then work to remove the remains off the parasail, as it then falls off and lands on the ground. Hiro: Well, we now know what happened to Mr. Hildebrand. Rattlesnake Jake: Yeah, and now he ain't nothin' but rotten flesh and bones. Kevin: Yeah, but what happened to him? Rainbow: Maybe he was eaten. Henry: By what? Rainbow: Maybe those Compies did this? Steam Mech: They couldn't have! His legs are gone! Compies can't tear off people's legs. Stephen: Well, maybe the T-Rex did this? Twilight: Stephen, if the T-Rex ate him, there wouldn't be any remains. Stephen: That's true. Zecora: I think this was done by something smaller, presumably, something that's a good mauler. Charlie: But how did the body get up in that tree? Toby: That's a good question. We could use another clue on this. Emily: So, what do we do with the remains? Steamy: It's best if we leave it her'. The smell of the rotten flesh will attract more predators to us. Plus, Ah' ain't touchin' rotten flesh! Puffy: We can't even carry it anyway. Steam Excavator: We should at least bury it so the scavengers don't get to it. (starts digging a hole) it cuts back to Paul and Amanda Paul: Amanda! Amanda, stop, stop, stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Ben. Amanda: It's not Ben, Paul. It's Eric. He's out there all by himself. Paul: I know, I know. Amanda: Our baby is out here all by himself. Paul: Listen to me. We'll find him. I promise. Amanda: (notices something) Paul. turns to where Amanda's seeing Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts